What Goes On Under the Boss's Desk
by DAYLIGHTCRAZE
Summary: Gibbs allows Tony to act out his favorite fantasy from the fanfiction "UnderCovers: A Different Take." (Established Tibbs relationship)


**Warnings: M/M sex-very explicit/PWP... Don't like it? Don't read it. Love it? Enjoy it ;D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of NCIS or its characters... even though I wish I did ;)!**

**Feedback: Always welcome! Reviews (good or bad) let me have it!**

**A/N: This fic was inspired by the author LoveMarines who wrote "UnderCovers: A Different Take." If you have not already read that one, I'd suggest you do! It's a great one(:! It's not that you wouldn't understand this story without reading that one, I just think it would be best to read their story first(:!**

**Thank you LoveMarines for allowing me to write this fic based on your story!**

* * *

The elevator doors opened in front of the silver haired man with a loud ding. Though it was an early Monday morning, it was still too early for the office to be crawling with its usual number of agents.

Strolling into the empty bullpen, Gibbs removed his badge and gun, opened the file cabinet beside his desk and sat them inside. He flicked on his lamp and then pulled out his office chair to plop into it comfortably. Immediately, strong hands caressed up his legs, causing him to let out a surprised gasp before he dissolved into a throaty chuckle.

As the hands traveled up to his thighs, the familiar voice asked seductively, "You miss me?"

Again, Gibbs chuckled. They had talked about doing this before, but he still couldn't help being surprised by the fact that Tony actually acted on it.

"Oh, yeah," he whispered back.

The hands latched around his thighs and tugged him closer to make sure if anyone had walked by, they wouldn't see a thing.

The man's fingers gently stroked the back of Gibbs's calves, traced a pattern up his legs until reaching the obvious bulge in his lap where he only passed over it a couple times, not giving it much attention. Taking his thumbs, Tony caressed the inside of Gibbs's thighs, gradually getting closer to the prize.

Acting like he was doing some sort of work, Gibbs was starting up his computer when he felt the deft fingers slide his zipper down. His excitement was getting difficult to contain and he knew that he better put a lid on it otherwise, they'd be made in no time.

His rigid cock was being pulled between the opening and then, engulfed by a wet heat that sent a tingling sensation throughout his entire Marine body. A moan fell off his lips, but he quickly stifled it by biting his lip.

The mouth moved over his cock in an agonizing slow way and he found his eyes slamming shut as he reached down to knot his fingers in other man's hair. He forcibly pressed on the back of Tony's head, encouraging him to take it farther. It almost made him moan out again when he felt himself hit the back of Tony's throat without any resistance.

"That's it..." Gibbs whispered as he held the man there for a couple seconds longer. On his own accord, Tony moved back and began sliding his mouth over the older man's cock expertly and with so much enthusiasm that it had Gibbs sighing with his mouth slightly slack, letting out tiny sounds of encouragement.

The sound of the elevator caused Gibbs's eyes to flash open and force him to find something interesting to focus on with his computer screen. As expected, the man below him made it difficult to do so, being that he hadn't stopped pleasuring his boss with his sopping mouth.

The Director walked by the bullpen and stopped when he saw Gibbs sitting there, behind his desk.

"Agent Gibbs," he greeted.

"Director Vance."

"Catching up on work?" Vance smirked.

At that moment, Tony decided to take him whole, making him stammer over his words, "Yeah... I guess you could uh... say that."

The Director narrowed his eyes at Gibbs, "You alright?"

"Never better, Leon."

The Director offered a small smile before giving a curt nod and leaving. They watched each other as he climbed the stairs to his office and disappeared.

Gibbs reached under the desk and gave Tony a small head slap despite the little room he had to deliver it. Tony moaned around Gibbs's thick cock before he pulled his lips off of it, asking what the head slap was for.

"For your little stunt when The Director was here."

Tony's only response was to smirk remorselessly as he slid Gibbs back into his eager mouth. He was quickly forgiven for Gibbs's eyes had fallen closed, allowing himself to bask in the pure pleasure of Tony bobbing over his cock. More attention was then paid to the wide head of his length where the man lapped at the pre-cum there before sucking so hard that it caused Gibbs's hips to jerk forward without his consent.

Tony smirked again; the man above him didn't think he could hold back his release any longer. Especially when his balls were grasped with one hand and massaged gently. Tony rolled them in his palm at the same time that he hallowed his cheeks to suck as thoroughly as he possibly could.

He quickly pumped his hand around the member for a little while and then brought his tongue back to the party. Tony circled the head of Gibbs's cock, stopped to dip his tongue in the slit with a little pressure and then swirled it once again before shoveling it back into his mouth.

One of Tony's hands gripped desperately to the older man's thigh and the other wrapped around the base of his shaft.

Periodically, his mouth would get tired, so Tony moved his hand in a twisting motion around his lover's cock to bring him closer to the brink of release.

By now, he had Gibbs panting and murmuring incoherent things as he gripped the edge of his desk, knuckles turning a pale white in an effort to not come yet. The sounds made by the older man went straight to Tony's cock and he was sure that if he didn't slow his efforts, he himself would come undone, right there in his pants.

"So close," Gibbs panted out.

Taking the risk, Tony secured his mouth back on Gibbs and moaned as it slid down his throat. It sent a powerful vibration from his throat, through Gibbs's cock and it was apparently enough to push him off the edge.

"Fuck," was the only warning Tony received as the older man clutched onto the nape of his neck, slamming his cock further down his throat as he spilled himself into the cavity.

Gibbs felt the man suck harder as his cum coated the inside of Tony's mouth and throat. Tony greedily swallowed everything the older man gave him and continued to suck him even after he had already gone soft.

Breathing heavily, Gibbs caressed the hand that was still gripped to his thigh. Tony slowed the pace on his lover's cock, taking actual time to enjoy the object in his mouth, making sure he tasted Gibbs and the residual of his cum with every tastebud he had in his mouth.

Gibbs was still in a fog when he whispered, "Damn, Tony. I wish we were home so I could fuck you after you suck me hard again." Just the thought of it all turned both men on and made Tony moan as he was so hard in his pants that it hurt.

"You could take me right here... against your desk..." Tony fisted Gibbs's tired cock with one hand, giving his sore mouth a little break.

Gibbs chuckled sheepishly, "I can't believe it's taking this long to get it back up." He sighed, "You done already?"

"Not even," Smirking, Tony put his mouth back onto Gibbs's cock, not ready to accept defeat.

"Think about me naked and riding your cock..." He whispered up to the older man.

Gibbs ran his hand over his mouth as he moaned and then covered it with a pathetic cough.

He was definitely thinking about that.

Tony moved his hands to caress the lower half of Gibbs's body with a feather like touch.

Gibbs felt Tony once again disconnect from his cock and he was confused why. He heard shifting under his desk and figured out what the other man was doing; he had his pants open and was jacking himself as he sucked Gibbs off.

Taking a small risk, Gibbs backed away from the desk, but only enough room to see Tony's hand wrapped around his own swollen cock as he sucked his partner off.

This time, he was able to see those beautiful emerald eyes that he always loved looking up at him as his mouth continued over his cock. He sighed and watched the other man, completely mesmerized by his eager enthusiasm to get what they both wanted.

Once again, the elevator dinged to life and opened its doors, letting out Abby and McGee.

Gibbs slid back in and then froze while he watched them enter the bullpen with their good mornings and smiles.

"Hey, Gibbs," Abby said with her usual cheery attitude, her pigtails dancing at the side of her head.

"Abbs, what're you doin' here this early?" Trying to act completely normal since the situation was so far from it.

"Agent Balboa needed me to check on a few tests I left behind on Saturday. What are you up to?"

Gibbs shrugged as he put his elbows on his desk and folded his fingers under is chin, "Just some paperwork."

Abby looked down at his empty desktop and then back up at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"Paperwork huh? Did y-"

The sound of Tony's phone ringing cut her off in mid-sentence and all Gibbs did was stare up at her, unmoving. He felt Tony's mouth freeze around his cock, knowing that he had fucked up; big. Making up for it, his mouth continued over the slowly thickening rod, ignoring the nuisance.

"New ringtone, Bossman?" Abby asked.

"Yeah..." He kicked Tony in the leg.

"Gonna get that?"

"No, I'm talking to you, Abbs. I'll let it go to voicemail," he smiled a tense one.

"What happened to rule número three?" When he shrugged again and the ringing subsided, she slowly clumped out of the bullpen and down to her lap with a small smirk.

Something was definitely going on.

Tony silenced his phone after the call went to voicemail and continued sucking on Gibbs's cock like nothing ever happened.

From behind his desk, McGee stared at Gibbs until his boss noticed and then he glanced down to start up his computer to send Abby a message.

_TMcGee: Okay, what the hell was that? Did you not hear Tony's ringtone? Under the desk?_

_ASciuto: I have no idea. I'm gonna hack into the bullpen's security camera... Gimme a second. _

_TMcGee: You don't think that..._

_ASciuto: That Tony is under the Boss's desk, doin' him some favors? ;) OMGGGG 3 _

_TMcGee: I just wouldn't think that Gibbs would allow that to happen at work... But he has been breathing heavily since you left. Kinda grossing me out..._

_ASciuto: Suck it up, Timmy! Haha... wait. _

_TMcGee: Oh, god. Don't say the word "suck" and "Gibbs" in the same sentence._

_ASciuto: I have to admit though, Tony and the boss are quite clever. ;)_

_TMcGee: ABBYYYYYYYY :(_

_ASciuto: It could be worse, McGee. _

_TMcGee: HOW?!_

_ASciuto: Haha, Gibbs and Leon or ooooh, Ducky and Palmer._

_McGee shook his head and shivered before he replied. _

_TMcGee: That's disgusting. *Throws up all over keyboard*_

_AScuito: Is it weird that I find this amusing? Anyway, I have work to do... If Tony doesn't show up on time, ask Gibbs what's going on and then come see me. ;)_

_TMcGee: K._

Meanwhile, Tony had managed to suck Gibbs's cock back to a full hard on. He congratulated himself for his hard work and made it a challenge to make his lover go through another breath taking orgasm.

Unlike before, he slowed down this time, gradually building up to Gibbs's climax. He began with long licks upon the underside, tongue flat against the solid member, traveling up to the tip where he made sure to give it a small flick. Subtly, his boss reached down to caress his face while he continued to dink around on his computer.

What agitated him the most was McGee who kept giving him a series of awkward looks from his side of the bullpen. After about the eighth time, Gibbs met his glance with an annoyed glare and sent McGee's eyes fleeting back to his monitor.

"Good Morning," Ziva said to the men as she entered the bullpen and sat behind her desk.

Gibbs gave her a nod, but was furious that everyone picked this day to come in early while his senior field agent was latched around his cock. Even though it had been part of Tony's fantasy that the boss be bossy while he sucked him off, he still couldn't help his agitation.

"Morning, Ziva. How are you?" McGee asked benignly.

Tony took one of Gibbs's balls into his mouth and began sucking on it lightly. Gibbs sighed as he rubbed both hands down his face. The pleasure mixed with his anxiousness and it was becoming quite overwhelming.

"Just fine, thank you, McGee. How are you?" Ziva answered, just as kindly.

Gibbs felt his cock being swallowed again as it was being pushed into Tony's throat more frequently than before. He clenched his jaw as he felt the orgasm tingling in his gut and his balls.

Tony knew it too. In fact, the man was purposely doing it to see how Gibbs would react to an orgasm when his agents were around. He tried to keep going so that Gibbs wouldn't somehow get turned off by getting a blow job in public.

"I'm great, thank you. So this weekend, I went to this writer's convention and never before did I see such a pretty girl. We talked a lot...

Gibbs was slipping away as the other man bobbed over his cock a couple times and then swallowed him whole; bobbed over his cock and swallowed him. The repeating process making Gibbs's head spin.

...about writing and we have a lot in common, in fact, we have a date this Friday and I'm really excited."

"That is terrific, McGee! I hope all goes well. Who knows, maybe you two will come together and write a book of your own," Ziva smiled.

It was unbearable. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Well actually, after we have dinner, that's-"

His sentence was cut off by Gibbs slamming both fists on his desk, roaring his orgasm and startling his two other agents in the process. Tony stayed leeched to Gibbs's cock, letting the liquid slide down his throat as he used the cock for a straw of his boss's cream.

When it was done, Tony licked and sucked the flaccid member clean before cleaning up his own self with a napkin. He wiped the load from his fist into it and threw it somewhere under the desk.

Gibbs opened his eyes to see his two other agents staring at him with wide eyes and befuddlement to his outburst. His face was a crimson red as he tried to catch his breath. He frantically looked between the two of the agents before he swallowed and explained, "I have a-a... really bad headache," he swallowed again and gripped his spinning head, "didn't get coffee yet."

Tony stifled his chuckle to his partner's explanation.

"Would you like for me to get you some?" Ziva asked with concern.

He panted as he nodded, "And get whatever you and McGee want."

She left the bullpen to head towards the elevator as McGee glanced back at Gibbs.

"You sure you're alright?"

When he received yet another vexed glare, he shifted his gaze back to his screen. McGee shivered disgustedly to the thought of Gibbs covering for an orgasm. And then, he remembered what Abby told him to do if Tony didn't show up. Sighing, he looked down at his watch and then winced.

"Hey, boss... where's Tony?"

Narrowing his eyes at his agent, Gibbs gruffly replied, "Dentist appointment."

"Oh... when will he be back?"

"When it's over, McGee. Don't you have something useful to do?"

"Right – on it, boss. I'm gonna check with Abby... see if she needs any help with the Balboa stuff."

As McGee walked into the Goth's lab, he was greeted by the biggest grin.

"Oh no, you were right?" he whined.

"Yup!" Abby turned to her screens and replayed footage from the bullpen that morning, showing Tony crawling under Gibbs' desk before her and McGee had arrived. She fast-forwarded through the video to show that nobody could've seen him for the past hour because he was still down there.

"Unless he's got a dentist down there, I'd say he's got something else entirely in his mouth." She smirked broadly.


End file.
